bsr_pediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dreams and Visions
There has to be some explanation for it, but I don't think losing your mind is one of them. - Lyanna to Jon, assuring him of the nature of his dreams Dreams and prophetic visions are very common in the Old Westeros, especially among Targaryens and Starks. Those dreams can talk of the past events, present events and those that would happen in the future. The latter part is less vivid, and comes mostly as flashes, and is considered changeable. Wolf Dreams 'Wolf Dream' is a name given to the dreams of warging into direwolves by Jon. All of the Stark children and the Targaryen twins experience it due to having direwolves. Many brush it away as regular dreams -and nightmares- but Jon suspects the nature of them since the day he fell ill. Ever since, he dreams of being Ghost every night, and becomes more and more tense by those dreams. Until the day Rhaegar attempt suicide, and then he is sure that what he sees through Ghost is real. That day he reaches his capacity of holding it to himself, and tells his mother about it. Later, he is seen raging in the godswood by Arya and Kathrine, and after that he rages at Aegon. This is considered as his lack of faith in those dreams. Rhaegar's Dreams Rhaegar has flashes and vivid visions after -and shortly before- his attempted suicide. The first set of dreams causes him to bewilder further, and attempt suicide once awake. His visions of past include seeing himself fall in the Battle of Trident, which disturbs him a great deal; and another of his father burning criminals alive. However, the latter turns into a nightmare that never happened, him burning Jon. Afterwards his dream changes to visions of future. He sees armies of the dead. He seems to be flying above them. Later, it is implied that he had been forced to warg into Three-Eyed Raven. His flashes include seeing castles and villages burn, which is a sign of the upcoming war. His vision of a blood raven looking at a battle field may be showing Damon Salvatore, and his part as a warrior. He sees a blood-red rose cut a lioness, which might refer to Kathrine Pierce and Cersei Lannister. He sees a white wolf -presumably Nymeria- strangled by thorny veins -Tyrells. A dragon is torn apart by creatures of darkness -Red Priests' shadow assassins. And also of a viper biting down a dragon, which might refer to Oberyn's later acts about the Targaryens. His last vision is of two wolves, one a black wolf, and the other a dark grey direwolf, at the foot of a giant statue. It can be said that the wolves are Tyler Lockwood and Wulf, and the statue represents Braavos. After being drugged once more, he has another set of dreams. These mostly include memories of the past. He remembers the birth of his brother, Prince Jaeharys, who only survived half-a-year; and waking up after the Trident. However, the latter one is disturbed by a graceful white wolf, which he later remembers as Ghost. He then finds himself in a godswood -presumably Winterfell's- and the Heart Tree talks to him. It tells him that he needs to restore his faith and that of the promised one's. The tree tells him that he had once dreamed of it, he had once wanted it, but had lost his faith. It also tells him to open his eyes and see the truth of things, which may imply that Rhaegar is also a warg. Jon's Dreams Most of Jon's dreams include warging into Ghost, but he has flashes and visions, as well. While improsoned by Rhaegar, he dreams of the deaths of Brandon and Rickard Stark, and though he had not seen them before, he instantly recognizes them. Later, when lingering at death, he sees things through Ghost's eyes, as well as a few untold flashes. When the king tries to kill himself, he goes to his room in Ghost's body, but once awake, he does not remember what had been inside. Shortly after that, he has a set of visions.He sees himself in the Great Hall of the Red Keep, looking at the Iron Throne. All around him are corpses. He sees a dead man on the Iron Throne which is most likely Aerys, and on the foot of his throne is a beautiful woman 'regal in death', with a blood soaked white dress. She might be Rhaella Targaryen. If so, it would be the one of the three times she appears in visions that day; the other two being both in Rhaegar's visions; one after Jaeharys's birth and the other as a voice from the Heart Tree. He sees one more corpse which he later realizes belonged to Rickard Stark. And it makes him wonder why Brandon was not in his dream; a sign that he might still be alive though it is unbeknownst to Jon. The corpse on the throne changes and the woman vanishes with him. What he sees next is Maegor's dead body on the throne.